Urouge
| jva=Taiten Kusunoki| extra1= | bounty= 108,000,000}}| }} Urouge ' is a pirate who hails from a sky island.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Urouge is introduced. Judging by the style of the wings on his back, he is seen as one of Birkan origins, but was revealed to be a Skypiean He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive, and is the one with the lowest bounty of the said eleven. Appearance A huge pirate, Urouge is abundant in both height and width. His face somewhat resembles a smiling totem mask as he is nearly always seen grinning, even when he is unhappy; the one moment he was not seen smiling was when he was approaching Raijin Island, when he was confounded by the island spewing lightning nonstop. Apart from his smile, he also has what appears to be a stitched-up scar vertically descending over, and falling short just above his left eye. On his chin he has a prominent, jet-black, and scruffy beard that extends upwards to the sides of his jaw and then converges with his equally-dark side-burns. He seems to sport the short and clean-cut sort of hairstyle generally sported by monks. He dresses in similar robes to the Enforcers underneath the khaki robes he wears (which is also worn by the rest of his crew), which includes the white full-bodied garment with severed sleeves, that exposes tattoos patterned like flames on both biceps. He also wears a pair of gold earrings, black gloves and a rather large red bead necklace. In Volume 64 SBS, Oda drew the Eleven Supernovas as children. Urouge is shown to be a Skypiean with the hairstyle and wings. Gallery Abilities and Powers As one of the Eleven Supernovas, Urouge is a powerful pirate, having treversed the Grand Line and reaching the halfway point. Devil Fruit Urouge ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to increase the proportions of his body to a gargantuan size. This ability also appears to increase his muscle mass, to the point where he was able to exceed a Pacifista's body size. This ability also grants him enough brute strength to damage a Pacifista, though he is still vulnerable to their lasers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Urouge grows in size. Weapons Urouge's choice of weapon appears to be a large piece of a pillar with a hexagonal base which he uses like a mace to pummel opponents with. When not in use, it is mostly seen being carried on his shoulder. In SBS Volume 57, Oda jokingly replied to a fan that Urouge's weapon was an oversized pencil. Attacks * : After transforming to his gigantic, muscular size, Urouge punches his target multiple times with immense force. This was first seen used against a Pacifista. This is called Karmic Punishment in the Viz Manga and Karma Exposure in the FUNimation subs. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc He was first seen having a brief brawl with Killer, of the Kid Pirates; and both were stopped by the former-marine-turned-pirate X Drake before either could do further damage. Urouge was next seen being told by his crew that a World Noble was coming their way. Though he refers to the nobles as "nasty little things," he consents along with the other pirates and civilians to lower themselves to their knees to avoid any trouble. He has shown respect for Zoro for standing up and almost trying to kill a tenryuubito, while he himself preferred to "sit it off". He also pondered the strength of the Straw Hat Captain, to have such an incredible person as Zoro with such a high bounty serve under him. When reading of Ace's planned execution, he did not lose his eternal smile, however, he seemed disturbed. When the news of Luffy attacking a Tenryubito spread out, he called the Straw Hats "troublesome," but seemed impressed by their actions. Later, he was seen fighting one of the Pacifistas and, after getting beaten up, he asked if he could be allowed to pass by Marine HQ peacefully. However, he was then knocked over to where Basil Hawkins and Kizaru were fighting and, after X Drake joined the fight, he began his counter-attack and invoked some sort of "doping" technique that exponentially enlarges his size, roughly matching Kuma's. He manages to attack it successfully and throw it into a building, he is however wounded by a beam from its hand. Later, when he watches Drake fight it, he is careless and doesn't notice Kizaru standing behind him. Kizaru then proceeds to kick him through several buildings at once. After Kizaru's additional defeat of Hawkins, Apoo and Drake, he is seen bloodied, lying on the ground. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. Post-War Arc During the aftermath of the war, he is seen again commenting about Blackbeard. After the war at Marineford, he and his crew go to the New World. They follow their Log Pose to a dark and stormy island that is spewing lightning. Urouge said that it was the next island on their route, but there was no way to dock there. A small boat approached his ship and an old woman appeared and offered the Fallen Monk Pirates some umbrellas. Major Battles *Urouge vs. Killer, interrupted by X Drake *Urouge, X Drake, Basil Hawkins and Scratchmen Apoo vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista Trivia *Urouge's crew, Fallen Monk Pirates, is the first pirate crew to come from an unnamed Sky Island to be introduced in the series and the only to be included in the top rookies. *Urouge's name comes from the real life 16th century Turkish pirate, Oruc, one of the Barbarossa brothers.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan question: do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? *Urouge has the lowest bounty of the Supernovas. However, his number of "108" is seen as a mystical number in Eastern religion (similar to Zoro's 108 Pound Cannon attack), in particular the Japanese Buddhist belief that all men must resist 108 temptations before achieving Nirvana. *In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Urouge is ranked as the 24th most popular character in One Piece. References External Links *Oruç Reis - Wikipedia article on the real-life pirate Oruç Reis. Site Navigation ca:Urouge de:Urouge it:Urouge Category:Skymen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users